


Taking Care

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Swallowing, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Whenever Dean needs to get out of his head, he turns control over to his husband Castiel.  Cas always knows what Dean needs and takes good care of him. (Non-SPN AU)





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> After that last Destiel fic, I needed to write a sweet Destiel story and this is what came out. Enjoy!

Castiel could always tell when things were getting to be too much for Dean. He knew his husband better than anyone and he tended to know when Dean was going to need an escape from the world. So it wasn’t particularly surprising when he got home from work on a Friday afternoon to find Dean waiting on his knees, mostly naked, just inside of their front door. 

Dean had gotten a promotion two weeks prior and, while he was both highly competent and qualified for the position, the stress had been wearing on him. Previously, he’d been one of the ones to carry out the decisions made by the higher-ups but now he was making the decisions and in his line of work, a misstep could really hurt someone. Honestly, the only thing that surprised Castiel was that Dean had held out this long. It had given him a week to ponder, plan, and prepare for this, though, and he was going to take very good care of his husband. 

Castiel quickly stepped into the house and closed the door. He put his keys in the bowl they kept in their front hall and slipped off his messenger bag before shedding his coat. He stowed both of the items in the hall closet, toed off his shoes, and crossed back to where Dean was waiting. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair and the man leaned into his touch.

Cas could always tell what kind of mood his husband was in by what he wore. Dean quite literally wore his emotions on his sleeve but not many had been intuitive enough to recognize it. In fact, Castiel was certain that Dean didn’t even realize quite how much he broadcasted with his clothing choices. Right now, Dean was wearing satin and lace panties. They were the color of Dean’s eyes and they were Castiel’s favorite. Dean wore this pair when he didn’t want to have to think about anything besides Cas.

Castiel turned his attention to the table beside Dean. To the average visitor, it looked like a regular decorative table, the kind that might hold a lamp or a vase. At most, they would find it slightly out of place in the front hall but not so much so as to draw attention or cast any suspicion on Cas and Dean’s personal lives. Currently, though, Cas looked over the pieces that Dean had laid out.

Cas picked up the collar and ran the leather between his hands. He and Dean had picked it out together when they had first started seriously playing like this. It was supple and soft, lined on the inside with faux fur, and Cas buckled it around Dean’s neck with care. He cupped his partner’s face and ran his thumb along his cheek as Dean turned his head slightly to press a kiss to Castiel’s palm. Cas smiled down at him as he retrieved the other item Dean had left on the table, quickly clipping the leash to one of the rings on the collar Dean was now wearing. 

“You can stand up now, beautiful,” Cas told Dean, keeping his voice gentle. He waited for Dean to rise and gave the man a chance to stretch out his legs since he didn’t know how long Dean had been waiting on his knees before leading him through the house, stopping to grab a pillow on their way through to their shared office. 

“I need to grade some papers, love,” Cas explained as he put the pillow on the floor beneath the table he used in place of a desk, “and I want you to keep me warm while I do that.”

Dean gave a little groan at that prospect and Castiel knew he was on board with the idea. 

“On your knees again, Dean,” he commanded and Dean obeyed immediately, crawling into his spot beneath the table and settling in on the pillow Cas had put down for him. Cas reached across the table and pulled a the stack of papers he had started grading the night before towards his seat before he unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper. He pulled his soft cock out of his pants and then took his seat. Cas used the leash to pull Dean towards him, humming in contentment when the wet heat of his husband’s mouth engulfed him. Dean slid his tongue along the bottom of his cock a few times but Castiel put an end to that quickly.

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice sharp as he gave a quick tug to the leash, “none of that. I only want you to hold my cock in your mouth. Do not make me hard.” 

Dean whined around Castiel but, aside from that, the stimulation stopped and as Cas began to read through the first paper, he felt Dean take a deep breath through his nose and rest his head against his thigh.

The two men sat like that for nearly forty-five minutes while Cas worked his way through a few of the papers, occasionally running one of his hands through Dean’s hair. Castiel looked down through the glass tabletop every so often, checking in on Dean as he dropped deeper and deeper into his submission. Cas reached down and cupped the man’s cheek in order to get his attention before he backed his chair away from the table, his cock slipping from Dean’s mouth. 

Dean leaned forward a bit, chasing Castiel’s hips as a string of saliva connected his mouth to his prize for a few seconds. Cas loved seeing Dean’s chin and chest covered in his own drool, knowing that the man hadn’t even swallowed in the past three quarters of an hour. Some of the wetness had dripped down low enough to almost reach the waistband of Dean’s panties, which now had a growing wet spot of their own where his precome was soaking into the fabric.

“I’m going to order us some dinner,” Castiel told Dean. “You give your mouth a rest for a few minutes; give it a little bit of a massage for me.” Cas smiled when Dean immediately responded, his hands coming up to rub his face and massage the muscles that controlled his jaw. “I’ve got to get through at least two more of these papers tonight so take care of yourself for a moment. I’ll be right back to finish.”

Castiel stepped out of the room and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, finding the number for their favorite pizza place in his contacts. He stayed right outside of the room while he called. He didn’t have Dean restrained but he still didn’t want to leave him alone, so he made his call quickly, asking the restaurant to plan on delivering their dinner in an hour’s time instead of the 30 minutes they had predicted, and then returned to the office where Dean was still waiting under the table. Cas sat again and pulled himself up to the table. He heard Dean shuffle forward, situating himself on the pillow again before taking his husband’s cock into his mouth once again.

Forty minutes later, Castiel was finishing his work for the day. He put his pen down and carded his hand through Dean’s hair. “So good for me, baby,” Cas cooed before helping Dean to his feet and taking hold of the leash again. “Grab your pillow and let’s go and get ready for dinner.”

Cas asked Dean to set the table in their dining room while he went about getting a few things ready in the kitchen. He took a pie he had prepared and frozen out of the freezer and put it in the oven as a surprise for later and then joined Dean in the other room. He took the pillow from where Dean had placed it and set it on the floor next to his chair. “Get us both a glass of water, Dean, and a straw for yourself,” Castiel instructed. “I’m going to run upstairs and grab something. I’ll be right back.”

Cas did just that and when he was on his way down the stairs the doorbell rang. “I’ve got it,” Cas called out, likely settling Dean’s nerves about potentially being asked to answer the door in his panties. He tucked one of the leather cuffs into his back pocket, and pulled the door open. He paid for the pizza, gave the delivery guy a nice tip and a wink, and closed the door before returning to Dean in the dining room. He put the pizza box on the table and pulled Dean into an embrace. He guided Dean’s arms behind his back and wrapped the cuffs around his wrists. 

Dean gave Cas an inquisitive look when he pulled away from the hug. 

“I’m going to take care of you, love,” Castiel assured his husband, “I promise.”

Cas helped Dean down onto his knees on the pillow beside his chair before taking his own seat at the table. He pulled two slices of pizza out of the box and put them on his plate. He cut one of them into small pieces. Cas took one of the pieces and held it in front of Dean, encouraging his husband to take it. 

That was how the pair ate, Castiel alternating between taking a bite of his own pizza and hand feeding Dean small pieces. They each went through two slices like this before Cas was feeling full. He still grabbed a third slice of pizza for Dean, though, cutting it and feeding the man he loved bites of food and offering him sips of water in between. 

About three quarters of the way through his third piece of pizza, Dean rested his head against Castiel’s thigh. Cas smiled at the content look on his face and ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair. “Have you had enough to eat, Dean?”

Dean nodded then turned to nuzzle Castiel’s leg.

“I love you, too, Dean.” he laughed. Cas had learned quickly to understand Dean’s language of touch. It wasn’t that he had ever told Dean he wasn’t allowed to speak. It was just something that Dean did naturally when he was feeling particularly submissive. “Let me help you up, love,” Cas offered. “I think I’d like to go into the other room so you can finish what you started earlier.” 

Once Dean was steady on his feet, Cas bent to retrieve his pillow and then he led him into the living room. He helped Dean back onto his knees, deciding to leave his husband’s hands cuffed behind his back. “I’d like a proper blow job now, Dean,” Cas informed the man as he settled onto the couch.

Dean licked his lips and looked up at Cas with hunger in his emerald eyes. His pupils were dilated and his breathing had picked up in anticipation of what was to come.

“What are you waiting for, love?” Cas asked, full well knowing the answer. Dean had expected him to unbutton his own pants and unzip his own fly since he didn’t have use of his hands. “Your mouth is very talented, Dean. Surely you don’t need your hands or my help?” Cas quirked an eyebrow at his husband, a challenge clear in his voice.

Dean grinned up at Cas and leaned forward. He nuzzled Castiel’s clothed crotch, mouthing at the hardness he found there. He teased Cas until he had his husband fighting to keep the pleasure out of his voice as he chastised him.

“Dean…” Castiel warned, the word all but a moan. Cas wasn’t actually upset, he was glad to know that the evening had had the desired effect. Dean wasn’t lost in his head anymore, he was feeling playful and Cas had no doubt that his husband would be back to his usual cocky, spirited self by morning.

Dean relented on his teasing and used his tongue and lips to open up Castiel’s pants with only a minor struggle. He gripped the waistband of his boxers in his teeth and tugged the garment out of the way. Dean licked the tip of Castiel’s erection and gently kissed his cock before taking it into his mouth. He slowly sunk down onto Castiel, swirling his tongue as he moved before hollowing his cheeks and pulling back again. Dean repeated this motion a few times, taking more of Cas into his mouth with each pass until his nose was buried in the thatch of dark hair at the base of his husband’s cock. He heard Cas groan above him and Dean smiled as he swallowed around him. 

Dean began bobbing his head in earnest and once Cas was moaning, he began to tilt his head from side to side, too. Dean’s tongue basically followed a corkscrew pattern along Castiel’s shaft and it was driving his husband absolutely crazy. 

“Fuck… Dean…” Cas panted, “I’m about to…”

Dean took all of Castiel into his mouth and sucked hard, sending his husband over the edge. 

Castiel was brought back down to earth by the sound of the kitchen timer buzzing and Dean calling out his name. “Dean, that was… fuck.” He unbuckled Dean’s wrists and tossed the cuffs towards the stairs before kissing his husband and heading for the kitchen. 

He turned off the timer and took the pie out of the oven, leaving it on the counter to cool. Cas returned to the living room and settled down on the couch next to his husband. “I think it’s your turn,” he mused, running a hand over Dean’s still panty covered erection.

Dean covered Castiel’s hand with his own. “It’s fine, baby, you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Cas replied simply as he moved to straddle his husband. Over the next twenty minutes, he touched and teased Dean, using his entire body to set the man on fire. He slowly stripped as he ground down on Dean’s erection, ran his hands across his abdomen, and sucked his nipples into his mouth, flicking the sensitive nubs with his tongue and gently grazing them with his teeth. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Cas slipped off of Dean and sunk onto his knees. He pulled the green panties down just far enough to release Dean’s cock and hungrily sunk his mouth down onto it. He took as much of his husband into his mouth as he could, wrapping his hand around the base and setting up a pace that would have Dean on the edge in no time. Castiel’s other hand dipped even lower and tugged gently on Dean’s balls before rolling them in his palm. 

Just as Cas expected, Dean exploded and Cas worked his husband through his orgasm with his mouth, swallowing everything Dean had to give him and finishing him off with kitten licks to his softening cock.

Once Dean was back with him, Cas went back into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two plates and set them down on one of the end tables and grabbed the remote. “I baked a pie. It’s still on the hot side but it shouldn’t burn us if we eat it,” Cas explained and he smiled when Dean’s face lit up. “How about we have dessert and catch up on some tv?”

“That sounds perfect, Cas, thank you,” Dean cuddled in beside Castiel on the couch, “thank you for everything.” He pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped them both in it as they settled in for pie, tv, and naked cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. You can check out all of my kink bingo fics there (or just wait as I work on uploading them here, too)


End file.
